


For Science

by PAMDirac



Category: Portal (Video Game), Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAMDirac/pseuds/PAMDirac
Summary: Just how badly can a couple of fuzzballs irritate GLaDOS?If you've never played at least the original Portal, this will probably makenosense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was re-playing Portal 2 last night and this kind of fell into my head. There's more to it, but this little snippet'll do for now. This is unlikely to be a regular thing - just as and when I have a spare half hour to hour and feel like a bit of comic relief.

_Hello. And, again, welcome to the Aperture Science Co-operative Mammal Testing Initiative Testing Initiative. For the foreseeable future, you will be testing with a partner. Please wave to your partner._

Grey looked around, the glass walls of the elevator revealing a plethora of different machines, moving parts flying past one another in a never-ending dance. Spotting another elevator, she waved. Orange, leaning nonchalantly against the wall of his elevator, waved back lazily.

_The upcoming tests require you to work together as a team. You have both been equipped with an Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device. Each device can create two linked, self-contained portals. Please test the portal devices by opening portals for each other to reach the doors in front of you._

Hefting the surprisingly light contraption enclosing her right arm, Grey looked around as the descending elevator came to a halt. The walls were a uniform dark grey, except for a transparent one between her and Orange. He was gesturing impatiently and pointing at a lighter, whiter section of wall. Nodding, she pulled the shorter of the two triggers she could feel under her fingers. With a sound like an overly-large water balloon being kicked, a silvery blob leapt from the front of the portal device and slapped into the pale section of the wall, forming a glowing silver oval. Grinning, Grey shifted her aim and pulled the other trigger, launching a purple portal at the only other section of similar wall she could see.

Orange shot her a thumbs up and hopped through the portal, emerging on the ledge above where he'd started. He walked a few steps then something beeped and lit up, and a section of the wall opened for her. There was some kind of energy field being projected across the opening and while it made her fur stand slightly on end, nothing else happened when she cautiously poked the glowing barrier with the portal device.

Encouraged, she bounded through eagerly and found a patch of the whiter wall on the floor but no place to put a second portal. Puzzled, she jumped as an orange blob shot past her muzzle without warning, the squidgy sound not reaching her until she was already in the air. Orange must have already placed the other portal as this one opened immediately, showing her a narrow ledge.

Suddenly alarmed, she tried to grab the edges of the portal as she fell through. Unfortunately the edges were impossibly slippery and she couldn't get any kind of grip. Flailing helplessly as her sense of 'down' abruptly shifted in a disorientating lurch, she found herself panicking as she stumbled towards the edge of the ledge.

A pair of paws grabbed her then, large, warm, russet-furred paws that saved her from tumbling over the edge... Of a four foot fall. There was a snicker and without looking she jabbed an elbow out behind her, satisfied when the snicker was cut off with an 'ouft' of air escaping from lungs.

_Grey is politely reminded that this is a co-operative testing programme. Please refrain from damaging your testing partner._

Orange hopped down the drop to the floor below, landing with a peculiar twang. Grey looked and saw he was wearing some kind of armoured boot with a weird design. Glancing down, she saw a similar pair covering her own paws. With a shrug, she copied Orange's careless descent, surprised at how utterly trivial the landing was.

_The Aperture Science Long Fall Boots were an innovation intended to prevent errors of judgement from contributing to costly damage to the Aperture Science Testing Chambers, Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device, and other Aperture Science property. Please note that no guarantees are provided to the Test Subject. For more information, please attend an Aperture Science 'Protecting Our Investments' seminar._

Orange was waiting by a door with a camera on a robot arm and a sign above it. The sign was in two parts, one grey and one orange, with the orange section lit up. Bouncing across to the door, she smiled at Orange as the other half of the sign lit up with a beep. Her eyes widened as the cavernous room beyond was revealed.

_This is the hub. All co-operative testing courses begin at this central hub. Please locate the elevators to the first testing course._


	2. Chapter 2

Orange stopped next to Grey, gazing uncertainly at the yawning chasm in front of them. He looked over at her and caught a similarly puzzled look from her before she turned away, examining the walls around them. Stepping closer to the edge, Orange leaned over, confirming there was no hidden ledge below them.

The squidgy sound of a portal gun being fired behind him had him turning around in time to see Grey fire the second of her portals at her own feet. She disappeared through the gently shimmering horizon and he looked up, catching the faint twang of the Long Fall Boots as she landed somewhere above him. He could see her ears poking over the edge of whatever platform she'd found and moving around. A moment later the was the distinctive sound of one of the overly-large buttons that this place favoured being pressed.

With a pneumatic hiss, a section of the wall across the chasm retracted, revealing a portal-able surface which extended and canted upwards. Not seeing any way to make use of it from down here, Orange stepped into Grey's portal, landing gracefully next to her. She rolled her eyes at him and fired her portal gun one more, landing the shot on the newly exposed surface. There was nowhere to place the second portal up here - except above them - so, with a shrug, Orange stepped off the ledge, aiming for the same portal he'd just stepped through.

As soon as he was in the air though, Grey must have hopped off the button because the portal below him abruptly sealed. He caught the hiss of the pneumatic system re-covering the wall and then, just before he landed hard on the now closed portal, the sound of Grey's portal gun going off yet again. The portal below him opened an instant before he hit it and with a giddy lurch, up and down swapped places as he found himself rocketing upwards, feet first. The Long Fall Boots flipped him around after a moment and he crossed his arms, scowling, as he rose almost all the way back to the ledge.

Grey was smirking at him and he cursed the fact that he was _just_ too low to make a landing on the ledge. Down he fell again and again, reality twisted jarringly before his boots spun him around. This time, his head barely cleared the ledge and Grey's expression had matured into outright smugness.

Next time through, he pushed off from the wall and fired his portal gun at the ceiling above Grey then twisted and fired again, this time at the floor where he thought he'd be landing. His aim and timing were pretty much perfect and he heard a yelp from Grey an instant before he landed right beside her, skidding slightly on the smooth floor. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of her jumpsuit before she could escape and lifted her up, staring her in the eye with a scowl.

Grey offered a sheepish grin but he ignored it, marching over to the edge of the ledge. Realising his intention, Grey began to squirm in his grip, trying to escape. When his grip proved firm even while he was busy re-positioning his portals on the floor, she stilled and changed tack. Orange found himself hit full blast with the doe eyes, quivering lip and all. Though it was difficult, he ignored the adorable sight and extended his arm, holding her out over the drop, and plastered on a grin of his own.

Grey's face right then, as he dropped her, was _perfect_ ; he hoped one of the cameras in the test chamber had captured it, because that one would be worth framing. Downcast ears beginning to rise in alarm as she realised he was serious; doe eyes bugging slightly since they couldn't get any bigger; quivering lip opening in the beginnings of an expression of shock; nose starting to twitch in alarm. Perfection.

Down she sailed, arms flailing, and it wasn't until she was back up at nearly his level the Orange realised he might have just made a mistake. She looked _irritated_ , foot thumping away in thin air and everything. He swallowed nervously then, checking which portal she was about to land in, stepped back onto the button. As soon as her ears poked above the edge of the ledge once more, he moved the portal to the angled section of wall the button revealed, sending her flying across the test chamber to... Well, wherever that conveniently placed bit of wall would send her.

It was only as he stepped off the button and the portal on the floor below him sealed that he realised he was now stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. For science!


End file.
